Talk:Young Justice Wiki/Character portals
Another Row? Why not add Beast Boy, Bumblebee, and Mal Duncan? That would be another row of three, and all are known to be members of the Team and have had speaking parts as well.Hokkaidomaster 04:22, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Beast Boy and Bumblebee are both included in the tabs. Mal is not, due to the fact that there isn't enough room (someone had to be left out), and hasn't technically been confirmed as a superhero yet. 02:50, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Row Order Why isnt Nightwing first in the order of each team member!? His is the leader. :See the next conversation. 02:50, May 27, 2012 (UTC) 5 year gap: character images and order Ordering the tabs was easy enough in season one, seeing as we only had one team, and just added the characters in order of joining. However, now that we effectively have two teams (2010 and 2016), it's a little different. I'm also a little torn on which images to add for the 2010 team. Should it be that we add the image that depicts their most recent portrayal? if that's the case, then we need to change images for Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Red Arrow. If not, and it's preferred that we use the image from their season one appearance, then we'd have to change the images for Nightwing, Superboy, M'gann, Zatanna and Rocket. But then again, Nightwing is essentially a renewed version of the same character, so would he be Nightwing or Robin I? Maybe I'm over thinking this, but it's something I'd like solved ASAP. And as extra, I wouldn't mind adding tabs to the characters like Thailog has done at the DCAU Wiki. I'm not usually a fan of tabs, but I think it works well here. The second tab could be used for either villains, or the Justice League. And I also like that we have 16 portals. :P 02:50, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :A tabber would probably be a good idea. It's getting crowded. I propose: "Original Team", "New Team", "The Light" and "Aliens" (when we have enough) ― Thailog 21:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe "miscellaneous" instead of "aliens" --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 21:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC)' :::How is it? ― Thailog 22:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I really like it, especially the highlighted options. The only problem I have is how the "New Team" tab has smaller portals because of the number of them. Is it really worth linking Superboy and Miss Martian twice? I can see the credit in Nightwing remaining - because of the name change - but I feel like it's redundant, and I think it'd look better with the same amount of portals on each tab. Also, I don't want to go overboard, but since we have the ability to add more tabs, perhaps one for the Justice League? 07:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's important for the New Team tab to have all of them mainly to reflect the new looks, which is why MM in particular should be there. Also, I don't see the problem in having more portals in one tab. That's sort of the point of tabs: to accommodate different content. ― Thailog 09:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I propose expanding the number of rows to three, and including the following Justice Leaguers in the league tabs, in this exact order: #Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman (the big three) #Aquaman (appears the most frequently after the big three) #Captain Atom (current leader) #J'onn J'onzz, Flash, Green Arrow, Atom (mentors, J'onn was most prominent) #Green Lantern John Stewart (GL is the big 4) #Red Tornado, Black Canary, Captain Marvel (den mothers) #Dr. Fate (featured heavily in S1) #Last slot can go to Icon (Mentor) or Hawkwoman (one of the accused Rimbor 6) - Edited by Zergrinch - 01:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Zerg, you're replying to a really old message. Let's keep the proposals to expansion in one place. ― Thailog 01:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Robin Uh, can an admin change the old team Robin link so it leads to the Dick Grayson page and not the Tim Drake? Thejluninja 11:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for letting us know. :) 13:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sphere Sphere is not a team member, is it???--TG90 15:34, June 9, 2012 :Not technically, but she still helps the Team out, and an empty space needed to be filled. 13:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::You could have gone with Wolf. He's more active when it comes to fighting with the team. Cari1994 01:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) New Characters Should there be an Aqualad box added to the new team tab. Even though he's undercover, he's still a part of the team. Or would it make it uneven? Thejluninja 01:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :It would throw it out. 04:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Is it expandable? If so, you could also add Aquagirl to make it even. Thejluninja 00:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::She's not a member anymore though. Seeing as she's dead... 05:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) vandalized I think this page's been vandalized. Thejluninja (talk) 05:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) sorry, just a bug on my side. Thejluninja (talk) 05:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Impulse can we swith out bumblebee with impulse as impulse plays a larger role in the secong season's plot then bumblebee and he has had more character development and screen time then her.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 06:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Alien Slider section Needs Icon and Mongul, at least (never mind the Rimborians!) - Edited by Zergrinch - 07:23, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Who do we remove? ― Thailog 23:37, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Nobody. In fact, I'd recommend adding an extra row, because New Team added Arsenal, Impulse and Guardian to the roster anyway. Old Team will be as is (we can add Bio-ship and Wolf just to be creative). As for the aliens, I'd put Icon, Mongul, and Thanagarians. Can't think offhand of any other alien, aside from the numerous Rimborians (and we don't have the species anyway for Tribune). ::Justice League can easily have a new row: Dr. Fate, Atom, Icon, Hawkwoman, and John Stewart. These are the most visible leaguers, with speaking parts (Hawkwoman doesn't speak, but she IS on trial. And while you're at it, maybe a rethink of the JL order? The big 3 goes first, of course, then maybe have Aquaman (he appears frequently) and Captain Atom (he's the current leader). After Aquaman, I think J'onn and Green Arrow should be next (they're mentors), followed by substituting John Stewart for Hal (who doesn't have a VA yet), and the den mothers (Red Tornado, Black Canary, Captain Marvel) - Edited by Zergrinch - 01:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :::We had compromised with two rows with five characters each on every tab for format and aesthetic purposes. Besides, that portal is just to give readers a quick reference. It's not meant to have every charatcer, ― Thailog 01:14, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 Finale Update due to the events of the season 2 finale the portals need to be updated. first we need to switch arsenal out with static in the new team tab as arsenal isn't a member of the team anymore and static is. secondwe need to switch out the reach with darkseid in the light tab as the reach's alliance with the light was dissolved in the episode 219 and darkseid is the light's current ally. we need to switch out greel lantern with a member of the league that makes a bigger impact on the show then green lantern does like captain marvel, doctor fate, or the atom. hal jordon has had no interaction at all with the team the entire time he has been in the series or made any significant impact in the series plot. he is not the mentor of any member of the team and he has never fought in any battle with any member of the team. he is a minor charactrer whos only contribution to the series plot is he was a founding mwember of the league and thats it. he only spoke once in the entire series and all he said was no to the proposal of adding guy gardner to the league. there are way more deserving members of the league to be on the portal like captain marvel who like black canary and red tornado interacted with the team on a personal level in the first season (being a kid like them) or doctor fate who was called by the team on 3 seperate occasions to save them and is currently possessing zatanna's father or the atom who is bumblebee's mentor and onwe of the people who tried to help blue beetle remove his scarab. finally, we need to update the links for impulse on the new team tab and kid flash on the original team tab as impulse is the current kid flash now. its the same thing we did for tim drake and dick grayson when tim was introduced.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 06:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :thank you rassilon of old for making the changes i proposed in the portals talk page. since you added 2 more tabs to the portals i have some more changes i'd like to propose. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 08:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) # #:: replace red arrow with wolf in the original team tab and move red arrow to the other heroes tab as red arrow left the team before the season 1 finale and wolf has been a member of the team since he joined back in 2010. # #:: in the other heroes tab can we switch garth, tula and queen mera with zatara, red arrow (as part of my first proposal), and jay garrick. even though red arrow isn't a member of the justice league or the team anymore he still is a important character as he has had multiple storylines revolve around him and is one of the "original" sidekicks so he should be in the other heroes tab. zatara was one of the justice league members who worked closely with the team before he became doctor fate and he is the father of zatanna who is a former member of the team and a current member of the justice league. jay garrick is one of the only justice society members thats still active besides red tornado, is the original flash, is a close friend of the allen family, has helped the heroes on more than one occassion, and is the flash's hero/mentor. tula, garth and mera roles are pretty minor in comparison to them. # #:: can we switch out shimmer, mammoth, riddler, devastation, and bane for league of shadows, monsieur mallah, t.o. marrow (android), g. gordon godfrey, and professor ivo or hugo strange. monsieur mallah is the brain's assistant/bodyguard and is with the brain in 90% of the brain's appearances. the league of shadows is just as important as the injustice society in the story and ghul/l-2 is the leader of the league. g. gordan godfrey appears in most of the episodes of season 2 harassing the league, he is curently assisting lex in his campaign and is a minion of darkseid. t.o. marrow (android) was the main villain of the red tornado storyline in season 1 and he created the recurring villain red volcano and was a former agent of the light. hugo strange was a key agent of the light as he was able to supply them with what ever muscle they needed as the warden of the supervillain prison. professor ivo was the robotics expert of the light as he was the one who created amazo and helped the brain and klarion to create the starro tech.